The Fallen Renegade: Ascencion
by Angel Arcano92
Summary: En su hora mas oscura el joven Harry Potter consiguió una de las monedas de los denarios cambiando su destino para siempre. ahora el y el ángel Caído que lo acompaña iniciaran su acenso al poder y nada ni nadie se interpondrán en su camino. ligero xover: con dmc, Fsn y the dresden Files. Strong/ Gray/Denarian Harry. HarryxHarem. Bashing de algunos Personjes


**Prologo: El despertar**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y las demás series/animes y videojuegos que aparecerán no me pertenecen.**

**Notas del autor 01: aquí les traigo un nuevo fic; este podría ser considerado algo así como un experimento mío aquí planeo mezclar diferentes series tales como Rosario + vampire, the dresden files,el nasuverse y devil may cry con Harry potter. Así que sin más que decir show time.**

**Imagen de la portada: Harry con su mano derecha extendida con una llama de fuego infernal en ella y detrás de él abrazándolo esta Luciel.**

**/**

**11:35PM Nro. 04 de Privet Drive 30/10/2006**

Dentro de la casa de los dursley era un panorama dantesco ya que las paredes estaban cubiertas de sangre y en la sala los cuerpos despedazados de los Dursley se encontraban con sus rostros contraídos en una expresión eterna de dolor y miedo y en medio de ellos se encontraba un Harry Potter de unos 6 años con una sonrisa sicótica y cubierto con la sangre de ellos_**-**__¿Estas bien amado mío?-_Escucho en su mente la dulce voz de su salvadora y la única persona que le había demostrado generosidad hacia él.

_**-Si estoy bien Luciel mejor de lo que estado en toda mi vida en realidad-**_le dijo el antes de darles una última mirada despectiva a los cadáveres_**-**__Malditos pedazos de basura me alegra que estén muertos__** -**_Pensó el chico para luego salir de la casa no sin antes conjurar una llamarada de fuego infernal para que se consuma el lugar que el considero su infierno personal.

**/**

**Oficina de Albus Dumbledore Hogwarts **

Albus Dumbledore se encontraba en su despacho meditando como había hecho en los últimos su decisión de separar al pequeño Harry de su familia, pero en su momento le pareció el mejor curso de acción cuando todos los artefactos que utilizaba para monitorear al niño cosa que provoca que un sentimiento de terror le recorrió su cuerpo así que rápidamente se comunicó con los Potter y apareció junto a ellos frente a la casa de los Dursley para ver como la casa era consumida por el fuego infernal quienes al verlo provoco que anciano director se retorciera por la culpa y que los Potter cayeran en la desesperación por haber perdido a su hijo.

**/**

**De vuelta con Harry**

El pequeño tras limpiarse la sangre estaba caminando por las calles sin un rumbo aparente cuando Luciel se manifestó frente a él; ella era una mujer que aparentaba tener entre unos 18 y 20 años de piel blanca, con un físico digno de cualquier supermodelo con un cabello de un color rojo claro casi rosado y ojos azules e iba vestida con una armadura plateada con bellos detalles.**-**_Amado dirígete al este de aquí porque por allí queda una zona que los brujos llaman el callejón diagon que es donde ellos consiguen la mayoría de sus suministros y creo que nos vendría bien conseguir algunos en especial una varita__**-**_le dijo ella a Harry quien al no tener ningún plan sobre qué hacer decidió hacerle caso ya que primero ella había sido la primera persona que le había mostrado bondad y segundo ella era un ángel caído con eones de experiencia.

Una vez que el llego al callejón diagon tras escabullirse cuando un brujo estaba entrando_**-Wau estos brujos tienen cosas interesantes aunque su sentido de la moda apesta-**_le comento Harry a Luciel quien se rio y le respondió.

_**-**__Tienes Razón Harry aunque te recomiendo que vayas a Gringrotts ya que tengo allí algunas cosas que nos serán útiles en nuestros asuntos y luego busques una varita ya que nos será imprescindible más adelante__**-**_Harry asintió a las palabras de ella y entro en el banco y se dirigió hacia uno de los duendes que atendían a los clientes.

_**-Buenas noches vengo a revisar mi cuenta podrías ser tan amable de guiarme-**_Le dijo mientras ponía la moneda de Luciel en el escritorio el duende palideció y le dijo que lo siguiera una vez llegaron a la bóveda.

_**-para abrir la bóveda solo transmita algo de su 'otra' energía en la puerta y se abrirá la puerta ahora si no me necesitan los esperare afuera-**_ les dijo el duende mientras Harry entraba en la bóveda sorprendiéndose ante la gran riqueza que había en la bóveda.

_**-**__solo tengo una pregunta ¿debo sorprenderme por esto?__**-**_le comento mentalmente Harry a Luciel quien solo se rio y le respondió.

_**-**__al contrario ya que he estado durante milenios en la tierra acaso crees que no me dedicaría a reunir una pequeña fortuna__**-**_Harry no pudo conseguir algo malo con esa lógica y solo se dedicó a revisar los muchos objetos que la ángel caída había reunido a lo largo de los siglos_**-**__Ahora toma algo del dinero que hay aquí para ir a comprar lo que necesitaremos más adelante_**-**el chico asintió y empezó a llenar una bolsa con monedas y salir de la habitación para luego dirigirse al duende.

_**-ahora necesito que me lleves a donde pueda cambiar mi nombre que necesito una nueva identidad-**_el duende le indico que lo siguiera una vez que llegaron a la oficina el duende se hizo a un lado y le indico que pasara.

_**-Buenas, joven denario me han dicho que desea cambiarse el nombre solo ponga en esta hoja una gota de su sangre y empezaremos el proceso-**_le dijo la criatura a Harry quien se hizo una pequeña cortada y deposito su sangre en la hoja mostrando su nombre y su estatus.

**Nombre: Harry James Potter**

**Parientes:**

**James Potter/Padre (vivo)**

**Lily Potter/ Madre (viva)**

**Christine Potter / hermana (viva)**

**Petunia Dursley / tía (Fallecida)**

**Vernon Dursley/ tío (fallecido)**

**Dudley Dursley/Primo (fallecido)**

**Habilidades Especiales:**

**Lengua Parsel**

**Magia Parsel**

**Magia elemental de viento y fuego**

**Afinidad a la hechicería demoniaca y angelical**

**Miembro de La casa Peverell (Por asimilación)**

**Miembro de la casa Potter**

**Líder de la Casa Slytherin (Por conquista)**

Harry leyó lo que estaba escrito en la hoja con mediado interés_**-**__Así que soy el líder de una casa interesante, veamos si puedo sacarle provecho__**-**_pensó el para luego dirigirse al duende_**-dime que hay en la bóveda de Slytherin-**_el duende respiro hondo para calmar sus nervios ya que el sabia al igual que los otros miembros de su raza lo peligroso que podían llegar a ser los caídos cuando se enfadaban.

_**-La Bóveda de Slytherin está prácticamente vacía solo quedan algunos tomos escritos en lengua parsel ya que los demás bienes fueron vendidos o perdidos por sus descendientes a lo largo de los siglos, aunque usted es dueño de una parte del castillo-**_eso molesto un poco al chico pero Luciel le calmo.

_**-**__Tranquilo Amado no es culpa de esta criatura que los anteriores dueños de esta cuenta sean idiotas que despilfarraran sus riquezas, ve y revísala quien sabe que puedas hallar en ella_**-**Él se calmó y tras respirar hondo se tranquilizó._**-**__Gracias Luciel evitaste que hiciera algo estúpido__**-**_él se vuelve a dirigir al duende y le dice.

_**-Llévame a la bóveda inmediatamente-**_ El duende asintió y lo llevo de inmediato a la bóveda pero antes de entrar le indico que debía canalizar su magia para que entrara una vez dentro Harry se sorprendió al ver una gran cantidad de libros acumulando polvo y más nada ya que todos los objetos de valor habían desaparecido.

_**-Es increíble como la grandeza ha caído ¿verdad chico?-**_Le dijo alguien al lado de el por lo que se volteo y vio quien era, el fantasma de un hombre de unos 30 años vestido con las ropas de alguien de alta cuna en la edad media con una expresión un tanto sarcástica para que luego le cambiara a una seria_**-aunque me pregunto si eres igual de decepcionante que mis descendientes a lo largo de los siglos o eres el heredero que es estado esperando-**_Harry lo vio seriamente y le respondió con un tono frio y desinteresado.

_**-No sé a qué te refieres, pero si me estas comparando a los idiotas que quebraron esta cuenta estas cometiendo un error, **__**Un grave error**__**-**_ le dijo Harry canalizando un poco del poder de Luciel, el fantasma lo pudo sentir y no pudo evitar sonreír complacido ya que al parecer este chico no hiba a ser tan decepcionante como sus demás descendientes.

_**-Perdona si te ofendí solo quería cerciorarme, aunque siendo honesto jamás espere que uno de mis descendientes se volviera un Denario-**_ante la mirada sorprendida de Harry el fantasma no pudo evitar sonreír y responderle_**-oh no te sorprendas tanto yo me conseguí a algunos de tu clase en vida aunque si me sorprende es que el ángel caído no halla destrozado tu mente y tomado control del cuerpo-**_Harry y Luciel se pusieron serios ya que ella le explico que los denarios por lo general se mantenían al margen de las sociedades humanas y sobrenaturales por lo que hubiera un mago que supiera de ellos era algo perturbador.

_**-Quien eres tu Fantasma ya que esa no es una información del dominio público y más te vale ser sincero o sino incinerare tu alma con el fuego infernal-**_ el espíritu solo siguió sonriendo y le dijo.

_**-Tranquilo ya que no tengo intenciones de hacerte daño y sobre quien soy bueno supongo debo presentarme-**_El fantasma hizo una reverencia y le respondió_**-Mi nombre es Salazar Slytherin uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts, uno de los 7 creadores del sistema Heavens Feel y es un gusto conocerte joven denario-**_Eso sin duda sorprendió a Harry ya que no era todos los días que uno se conseguía el fantasma de un mago tan poderoso como el_**-**__Bueno esto es interesante porque Slytherin era conocido como un poderoso espiritista ya que la creación del Heavens Feels es una hazaña digna de reconocimiento-_Le comento Luciel a Harry.

_**-Interesante mi nombre es Harry Potter y es guste conocerte Salazar y dime que hay en esta bóveda-**_slytherin sonrió y le dijo.

_**-Aquí hay todo los conocimientos que he reunido a lo largo de mi vida junto a mi arma personal junto a mi arma personal; la hoz de las tormentas-**_en ese momento una gran corriente de energía se manifiesta y toma la forma de una guadaña que Harry toma y que desaparece en unos hilos de energía que entran en el brazo derecho de Harry tomando la forma del número II_**-Perfecto ahora toma el medallón que está oculto en el cuadro de allá- **_Le dijo señalándole un cuadro que estaba al fondo de la habitación, usa vez saco el medallón el espíritu entro en el medallón y le dijo a Harry_**-**_Listo chico ahora te acompañare ya que he decidido entrenarte y es aburrido estar en esta bóveda todo el tiempo**-**Luciel y Harry no pudieron evitar que les salieran gotas de sudor en la nuca por la actitud del espíritu. Una vez saco todo lo que podía serle útil salió y le dijo al duende.

_**-listo ahora llévame a mi última parada antes de salir-**_el duende acepta y lo lleva a la última parada la oficina de asuntos legales, una vez dentro es recibido por otro duende.

_**-Buenas noches mi nombre es Steelclaw y en que puedo ayudarte-**_Harry tomo asiento y le respondió.

_**-Buenas noches y lo que quisiera es cambiar mi nombre y que todas mis transacciones se mantengan ocultas-**_el duende lo miro seriamente y tras unos instantes le pregunto.

_**-Y cual nombre desea-**_el chico no pudo evitar sonreír para luego contestarle.

_**/**_

**A la mañana Siguiente en la Tienda de Olivander**

Harry entro en la tienda y empezó a detallarla cuando Olivander llamo su atención_**-dime en que puedo ayudarte pequeño-**_Harry lo vio y le puso una bolsa llena de galeones en el mostrador.

_**-Necesito una Varita y quiero que este fuera de los registros y creo que con esto será más que suficiente-**_El anciano observo fríamente al chico y tras al parecer analizarlo le dijo con una voz seria al chico.

_**-Lo siento pero no puedo hacerlo así que sal de mi tienda y no vuelvas-**_el Denario solo sonrió siniestramente y le respondió al anciano, liberando un poco del poder y el instinto asesino de Luciel.

_**-Viejo tonto yo no te lo estaba pidiendo, **__**Te lo estaba ordenando ahora dame lo que quiero si no deseas ser incinerado por las llamas del infierno-**_El fabricante de varitas palideció pero antes de decidir algo utilizo el tercer ojo para determinar la naturaleza del niño sorprendiéndose ante lo que descubrió; ya que aunque había una gran oscuridad en la aura del chico ella no lo dominaba ya que ella solo parecía era envolverlo, además de notar dos extrañas presencias en él, aunque lo que más llamo la atención del hombre fue la determinación del chico ya que esta era prácticamente inquebrantable, el solo había visto poseer a alguien una determinación similar a la suya y él había logrado cosas increíbles pero horribles así que decidió comprobar su suposición utilizando cierta varita en particular.

_**-Prueba esta varita niño y dime cómo se siente-**_ el denario tomo la varita y la agito un poco sacando algunas chispas, el observo la varita en sus manos y luego se la paso a Olivander.

_**-Esta varita se siente como anillo al dedo como supiste que esa era-**_ le pregunto el chico al fabricante quien sonrió de medio lado y le dijo.

_**-me lo imaginaba ya que en cierta manera me recuerdas al propietario de la varita hermana de esa ya que ustedes comparten ciertos rasgos de la personalidad, solo espero que no termines como él ya que el hizo cosas grandiosas pero terribles-**_el chico solo sonrió de medio lado y le respondió al hombre.

_**-Tranquilo ya que no planeo dominar el mundo o algo asi solo deseo ser lo suficientemente poderoso para que nadie me controle-**_ el anciano sonrio y tras murmurar un hechizo en la varita se la devolvió.

_**-Ok toma, acebo y pluma de fénix niño y ya le quite el encantamiento de rastreo aunque antes de que te vayas al menos podrías decirme tu nombre ya que dudo que alguien tan interesante como tu vuelva a mi tienda.-**_El niño sonrió y le respondió.

_**-Mi nombre es Noctis Angelos y recuérdalo ya que ese será el nombre del hombre que superara a los dioses y a los demonios-**_para luego retirarse de la tienda.

_**/**_

Tras salir de la tienda Noctis se dirigía a la salida del callejón diagon mientras que discutía con los dos espíritus que lo acompañaban_**-¿**__Muy bien y cuál es el plan?__**-**_él les pregunto telepáticamente a ellos quienes tras meditarlo le respondieron.

_**-**__Salazar y yo te entrenaremos ya que lo más seguro es que la orden del denario oscuro nos busque para matarte y sellarme a mí, además de que no sabemos que clases de enemigos hagamos en nuestro camino_**- **Le respondió luciel será a Noctis para que luego tomara la palabra Salazar.

_**-**_En efecto Chico además de que dentro de unos 8 años dará inicio el nuevo Heavens Feel y serás elegido como master debido a que eres mi heredero por lo que debemos prepararte ya que cuando inicie la guerra del grial deberás estar por encima de lo excepcional ya que créeme cuando te digo que eso será un desafío como pocos en este mundo**-**el denario no pudo evitar sonreír ya que sin duda los próximos años serian interesantes.

_**/**_

Mientras tanto en uno de los muchos restaurantes que habían en el callejón un hombre de edad avanzada observo al chico con interés y una sonrisa curiosa ya que ese chico era uno de los pocos seres en el multiverso que llegaban a interesarle en todas sus encarnaciones_**-**__Sin duda alguna eres una existencia interesante niño aunque me pregunto qué camino tomaras en esta ocasión Harry James Potter o debería decir Noctis Infernus Angelos, solo se que sea lo que sea que decidas sin duda será algo digno de verse_**-**Fueron los pensamientos del usuario de las segunda magia verdadera KIshua Zelretch mientras veía al niño perderse en la multitud.

_**/**_

**Notas del autor: y eso es todo amigos, díganme que les pareció ya que enserio que este capítulo fue un verdadero dolor de testículos hacer, bueno como sea Harry/Noctis ha iniciado su ascenso a la cima y créanme que les digo que no le sera fácil ya que habrá mucha gente pidiendo su cabeza y créanme que muchos harán ver a Voldy como un niño con rabietas, y antes que lo digan esto no es un Potter Bashing ya que ellos no son malos solo siguieron el estúpido consejo de Dumbledore y pagaron por su falta de juicio, como sea en el próximo capítulo Noctis empieza su entrenamiento y se vuelve el aprendiz de cierta Shinso pelirrosa hasta la próxima.**

**Pd: si quieren leer algo de Harry potter diferente a lo habitual lean los fics de mi pana Toaneo versión 2.0 que están buenísimos.**


End file.
